Tales of the Great Serpent
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: A collection of multiple stories from characters of the Dimensional Warp series. Mostly takes place in Prime, but will include Animated from time to time.
1. Berserk

_These are stories told within the entire "Dimensional Warp" series. They're stories about some of the characters, not enough for an entire story, but enough for them to each have their own chapter. I only own Berserk and The Great Serpent. Everything else, I don't own._

_This is a collection of stories of those within my Googolplex of Universes. We look in some of the lives of very few inhabitants, and why they are the way that they are. This is an explanation of why these beings are who they are now. I am a spectator over all of my creation, but I have interfered with the lives of a few. ~ The Great Serpent_

_Berserk_

I remember when I was created. It happened nearly ten thousand years ago by Earth's standards, but I remember it as if it began yesterday. My designation was Energy Harvester 00001-23X, and I was an Energy Harvester of the latest design. My masters known as the Quintessons have designed me to harvest vast amounts of energon and to absorb lightning found on planets. My design was to hold a larger amount of energy than that of the older models. Many of the older models you couldn't tell what was their gender, but many had a male-like gender on some of the more recent drones. What separated me from the others was that I was a female drone. With my gender defined as "female," I was designed to be easy on the eyes of my masters. Many of them would caress me with their tentacles, but since I was a drone, I would give no reaction. Some of their plans were to place me in a breeding program to reduce costs of creating more drones, but there was a debate going on at the time. You see, many of the Quintessons wanted to start a conquest for Cybertron, but they didn't have the resources to start such an expedition.

You see, there was a war on Cybertron, and many potential slaves were busy killing each other over a new form of government. Many of the Quintessons wanted to capture the inhabitants and force them to do manual labor, such as building, transportation, guarding refineries and treasures, and so on. Very few of the Cybertronians were to be placed in a breeding program, but details are sketchy. Since the Quintessons designed me, they wanted me to breed with other Quintessons. It may seem impossible on how a drone could breed with her masters, but I'll tell you on what they did to me. I had been collecting energy for the Quintessons for over five thousand years when they finally approved their breeding plan. I was taken to a lab, and they altered my Cyber-nucleic Acid to allow many other species (whether they are pure machine, or a cyborg) to breed with me. They said that my offspring will have diverse forms of that similar to organic life forms so they could place my offspring in more varied areas for labor work or even governmental work (such as spying, or to preform scientific work too dangerous for my masters.)

To complete their breeding program, they had to design a mate for me. This would take about six hundred years for them to create a male model, so I was granted another six hundred years of energy harvesting before I can retire to the breeding program. For the next five hundred years, I collected energy for my masters until one day I met my ticket to freedom and to become a sentient being. Well, I really wouldn't say "met," but it was more of a harsh reprograming for me. There was some space energon near a young nebula when a mysterious dark shard came near our energy collection team. Unknown energy emitted from it, and the Quintessons ordered me to harvest it. Being a drone, I obeyed without question and I transformed and flew towards it. I extended my tentacles, and that's when it happened. The dark shard reacted, and became more organic and fluid-like in appearance before it attached to my tentacles. I felt a vast amount of pain before I blacked out from what happened.

When I awoke on the Quintesson's home planet, over one hundred years had passed. My optics couldn't see much, but I heard some voices. It was that of my masters, and they wanted to erase my virus that was in my systems. I focused my optics more, and I saw the Quintessons with their dissection machinery. "Ah, Energy Harvester 00001-23X, you're awake," said one of them "We will purge that virus out of your systems, then you will participate in the breeding program." The doors opened, and in walked a drone. He was a grounder-type drone, who was very muscular in appearance and a bit of a looker, but he wasn't my type. I wanted another flyer with something…more. I didn't know what it was, but this drone didn't have it. I hissed at him, and the Quintessons were shocked that I reacted. "Get that virus out of her systems! It's corrupting her programing!" barked one of the head Quintesson scientists as they moved the dissection machinery closer to me. A weird feeling became alive in me as I reacted and I began struggling against my bonds. That virus within me reacted, and I managed to destroy their machine, along with several Quintessons. Exhausted, I fell back into stasis.

I woke up several stellar cycles later, as the Quintessons were uploading programs into my systems. "Frag it! That slagging virus is deleting the programs!" shouted one Quintesson. I activated my energy blades, and I began cutting the bonds that were holding me down to the table. "Stop her!" one of the Quintessons screamed, but it was too late. I managed to break free, and then I began rebelling against my masters as I absorbed their life force. Once they were dead, I blasted open the door to the lab, and I began running. My systems were on override as I began attacking random Quintessons and began absorbing their life forces to power up my depleted supply of energy. It wasn't long before I escaped from the building where the Quintessons kept me. I was finally outside.

Over the next few deca-cycles, I was on a mindless rampage as I absorbed the life forces of all Quintessons: mech, femme, and sparkling. It didn't matter on who they were, or what age they were. I offlined them all. Eventually, one of the Quintessons began taunting me, and lured me to an abandoned building. I screeched at the Quintesson, before he laughed, and activated a button that he had in his tentacle. Blasts went off on all sides of me. It was a trap!

I woke up a few centuries later. The Quintessons had figured out how to control my virus (after countless computers overloaded trying to delete my virus.) They uploaded a special program that could control the virus, but only if I was in a comfortable environment. Unfortunately, only an organic planet or the depths of space can satisfy my virus. One of the head scientists floated over to me, and began stroking my chassis with a tentacle. "Soon, Energy Harvester 00001-23X, we'll place you on an organic planet so you can harvest energy for us forever, and then breed with our mech drones. And" he said as his tentacles began groping my chassis a bit harder than I would like to "We would begin your breeding program with us. Don't look so surprised, Energy Harvester 00001-23X, we designed you to satisfy our pleasures." I hissed at him, and he then hit me on my cheek. "Energy Harvester 00001-23X, you're our creation, and you will obey us as so. Do you think that virus will allow you to have your freedom? Nothing can be out of our reach," snarled the Quintesson.

I hissed again, as the computers began going haywire. "Sir, the virus is reprogramming the program!" shouted one Quintesson. "Get it back under control! I don't want some fragging virus to outsmart us!" shouted the head Quintesson. But, it was of no use. Black goo dripped oozed out of me, as the virus began to take shape. The Quintessons screamed, but it was too late. I absorbed their life forces before I crushed them to death. I broke free of my bonds, before I charged out of my lab in my upgraded state. With minimum difficulty, I destroyed the city within a matter of cycles. Transforming into my jet mode, I flew out of the planet's atmosphere as the virus withdrew inside of me.

Apparently, the virus managed to attract the attention of a planet. This thing was silver with a golden halo surrounding it as two large pincers began tearing up the planet. I could sense a deep evil coming from the planet. It bellowed, "Grandfather, it seems that I have defeated your messenger. Now watch me destroy your universes that you hold so dear to you. Even my brother was unable to defeat me alone, and for his punishment of banishing me to space, I shall make him watch as I devour the first of his children." After that, I don't remember much, but then again, it matters little. I travelled from inorganic planet to inorganic planet, absorbing the life forces of all, and leaving those planets for dead.

It wasn't until about four thousand years later that I came to an organic planet. I could pick up signals on my instruments that the planet was inhabited by intelligent life forms. Curious, I descended below to the surface of this planet. My scanners detect a large amount of organic life forms crawling about this planet along with microscopic particles within the air. Hissing, I looked around. There was a sky and mountains as far as I could see. I took one more look around, and then I began searching for an energy source. I needed nourishment.

It didn't take long before I found energon crystals growing out of the ground. I growled softly, then I leapt up and began jumping on the rocks to reach the bottom. I extended my tentacles and I began absorbing the crystals. It has been many centuries, if not thousands of years, since I last absorbed pure energon crystal energy. I cooed contently as I absorbed the energy to my starving systems.

"Hold it right there, con!" I heard a voice say behind me. I ignored it as I continued to absorb energy. I had no idea of what a con was, nor how one behaved, or even looked like, so it didn't apply to me. I heard some pede steps coming closer, then I felt a blaster being placed to the back of my helm. "I said to stop, con!" he said louder. I turned my helm slightly, and I saw a red mech with silver horns on his head. I spoke in Quintessonian "Who are you?" The mech didn't understand me, so he said in Cybertronian "Listen Soundwave. I'm in no mood for games." I had no idea who this 'Soundwave' was, but I didn't like this mech giving me orders.

I snarled a bit, then I sent out a tentacle and electrocuted the red mech. I snorted, then resumed absorbing energon. It wasn't long until I heard more engines approaching, and I turned my helm to see a blue femme and a yellow mech. I got in a defensive position as I prepared for battle, and without a moment's notice, all three of us were engaged in combat. I screeched as the femme slashed at me with her blades as the mech began punching me to get me off the blue femme.

A pair of servos grabbed me from behind, and I was thrown into a large energon crystal. Refocusing my optics, I saw that the red mech had regained consciousness. I hissed again, before all three of them aimed their blasters at the crystals. The last thing that I knew was that there were lots of blue explosions from the crystals. My systems couldn't handle the high amount of heat from the explosions, and I must have gone offline.

Hours later, I groaned as I struggled to get my systems to reboot. They were fried, so I relaxed as I gave up. It was hard for my optics to see, as I strained my audios to listen to listen to my surroundings. It was quiet, so I relaxed. _I must be back at the Quintesson labs. Some of them must have escaped, and now, they're going to reprogram me_ I thought. I let my processor wander as I thought back to when I was created. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that there was a medical medic next to me until he grabbed my wing. I screeched and moved it as I heard some more footsteps, before I heard more again, and a servo held my wing in place. "Easy now" I heard a voice say "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to repair you." He spoke in Cybertronian, so I responded "Have the Quintessons completed their mission of taking over Cybertron?" I heard silence, before the mech responded "The Quintessons? We haven't heard from them before the Golden Age. We all thought that they all went extinct a long time ago." I fell silent, as I thought _Then, why am I here?_

Since the medic wasn't under the programming of the Quintessons, I let him repair my systems. He took his time in repairing my damaged body, as I fell into stasis and dreamed. I woke up when I heard the medic shouting at another mech as they argued, "Why are you repairing that con? Soundwave is one of the worst cons in existence!" "She's not Soundwave, and furthermore, Quintessons programmed her! I don't know what happened to her, but there's some unidentifiable virus in her systems, and if I managed to remove it, she'll offline! The virus is dormant for now, but I did a few tests, and it will become active if she is threatened to be reprogrammed." I raised my helm, and I saw the medic arguing with the red mech. I thought for a moment as the two argued. If I was considered a 'con' (whatever that was,) then is it possible that they don't accept Quintesson drones? I would probably be decommissioned by whoever is in charge of Cybertron, so I decided to make my escape. I extended my tentacles, and they began cutting at the wires, cables, and straps holding me down. That caught the attention of the red mech and the medic, as the former transformed his arms into blasters, and snarled "Stay down, con!" I hissed at him, and then I began limping off the berth (I must have been in more damage than I thought.) I transformed (painfully) into my flight mode, and then I flew up towards the ceiling of the base, blasting my way through. I found myself outside, and I flew in the direction of the star.

I must have been flying for miles, before my engines gave out. I let off a startled cry, before I came plummeting from the sky to the planet. I crashed hard, as my body gave off sparks. I screamed in pain, then tried to transform. I underwent the most pain in my entire life as one of my wings were attached by only a few wires, and parts of my armor fell off. I limped towards this growth of plant life, and I continued to limp for mega-cycles. I eventually collapsed from exhaustion, and I offlined my optics.

I probably was in stasis lock for months, but when I came out of it, I was back at the medic's lab. I tried to move, but there were strong restraints keeping me down. "So, you're awake" I heard a voice say, and I turned my helm to see the medic again. I let off a painful groan, before I felt a servo touch my shoulder. I turned my helm to see a yellow mech staring at me, and he said in Cybertronian "I was surprised to find that you were still online when I found you in that forest. Why did you try to leave?" "Don't you Cybertronians reject Quintesson drones?" I asked. "Who are you?" asked the medic. I turned my helm to him and I responded, "I am Energy Harvester 00001-23X of the Quintesson energy harvesting drone lines." The medic looked at me in shock, and said, "You're a Quintesson drone? There's no way that a Quintesson could have built you. I know that they had advanced processor-controlling operation and that they've built several drones that give them complete obedience, but a femme energy harvester? They must have had outside help in designing you, that is, if they didn't steal you from Cybertronian parents, or some other species that happens to be related to us." I rested my helm on the berth, as I thought back. I really didn't know if the Quintessons had taken me from parents, or if they built me with outside help. I just didn't know.


	2. Bumblebee

_This is Bumblebee's story when he first found Berserk. We find out where he developed his crush on her. I only own Berserk. I do not own the other Transformers._

_Bumblebee_

When I found Berserk, I thought that she was Soundwave until I got a closer look at her. She had a nice bust and her wings were on her back, plus, her arms were shaped like a cross between Starscream and Arcee. I remember when Cliffjumper almost offlined her in that energon crater. We were surprised that any mech or femme could survive such a blast. Both Arcee and I checked out her body to see what designation she was (she didn't have a symbol on her anywhere.) We had no choice but to take her back to base (we couldn't leave a neutral behind.)

Over the next few weeks, I visited Berserk more often in the medical bay. I found her strangely beautiful, despite the fact that she looked a lot like Soundwave. When I checked on her over a month later, she had escaped through the base's roof (I still had no idea how she managed to do that on raw strength.)

I was, strangely, concerned for her survival, so I left the base as I tried to find her. She was over 1,000 miles from the base as I saw her crash impact line in the earth. I found her a short distance away, and the sight horrified me. She looked ready for the scrapyard, but she was still alive. Some sort of weird black goo was coming out of her systems. It wasn't energon, but something…I don't know what it was, but that stuff frightened me. I called for a Ground Bridge, and Optimus managed to take her back to base (I was a little traumatized from the sight of her mangled body.)

Over the next few months, Ratchet managed to repair her, and she was in stasis lock from what happened. When she woke up, both Ratchet and I were surprised to find out that she was a Quintesson drone. Ratchet said that was impossible, and he ran a few scans on her. He had this grave look on his faceplates as he read the data. She told us that her name was Energy Harvester 00001-23X, which saddened me. She didn't have a real name, only a designation like a Decepticon drone or even a lower-class working drone. I was hoping that she would have had a name in which I could call her, but then again, Energy Harvester 00001-23X is even low for a drone. It's only a number, and what her function is.

The next few weeks were pretty dull around the base. There were no Decepticons, no new energon deposits, and Ratchet kept on running some scans on Energy Harvester 00001-23X. Later one night, when Energy Harvester 00001-23X was sleeping, we all gathered around Ratchet for his diagnosis of the femme. "I don't know whether the Quintessons designed her or not, but her design is far beyond our designs" he said. "What makes you say that, Ratchet?" asked Optimus. He sighed, and then said, "She has a build-in Energon Harvester, energy blades, built-in radar, electro-magnetic pulse blasts formatted within her body, electricity-absorbing and emitting tentacles, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is that virus that is within her system. My research tells me that it's there, but there is no information on where it came from or even what it is. Nowhere in Cybertronian history does a virus like hers even exist. This virus is sentient but doesn't contain CNA or DNA; it doesn't even have any known mass. According to the computers, this virus isn't supposed to exist." "What are you saying, Ratchet?" asked Arcee. Ratchet sighed, then looked up at the femme and said, "What I'm saying is that we're not dealing with a virus that's not supposed to even exist in this universe. If the Decepticons were even to lay a servo on her, I'm afraid of what would happen if they brought her to the warship."

I couldn't believe what Ratchet was saying. Energy Harvester 00001-23X was never created to be a sentient being like us; she was a host to some virus that wasn't supposed to be here. Later that night, while I was on my berth, I replayed in my processor what Ratchet told us. I tossed and turned, then I got up to see Energy Harvester 00001-23X. I couldn't sleep.

When I got to the med-bay, I heard a noise coming from one of the berths. I saw electricity-spouting tentacles snapping as the femme pushed herself up. She turned around and looked at me. I stood frozen as her optics glowed an unnatural glow of purple, then she transformed and flew out of the base. Without missing a beat, I transformed and drove after her.

I must have chased her for half of the night, until she flew down and came across an energon deposit. She transformed and began absorbing some energy with her tentacles and I watched on in fascination. A sudden jet noise caught my attention as I looked up and saw some of those Vehicons flying towards us. I transformed my servos into blasters, but Energy Harvester 00001-23X seemed to not notice them. They landed, and had me surrounded, while a few others surrounded Energy Harvester 00001-23X. "You're coming with us, scout" said one of them. I told them that I wasn't, and soon, we all began attacking each other.

A sudden blast caught our attention, as Energy Harvester 00001-23X jumped up and unleashed lightning from her tentacles and electrocuted several Vehicons in the process. She then landed next to me, and her body began to glow blue. Next thing that I knew, I found myself on the ground and I couldn't move. I heard an absorbing sound and screaming, but I couldn't see because my body was frozen. The sounds repeated themselves, and then Energy Harvester 00001-23X came to some Vehicons in front of me. I saw her extend her tentacles, and she absorbed the energon from the Vehicons until their life forces were depleted. My spark must have skipped a few beats as I saw Energy Harvester 00001-23X drain them of their life forces and I became afraid of her. She approached me once she was done, and she knelt down and began nuzzling me. She extended her tentacles, and she sent some electricity through my systems. It didn't take long until I could move my limbs, and she withdrew her tentacles and stood up and began walking away.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned around and looked at me. "I want to ask where you're going," I said. She looked away, then looked at me and said, "I don't know." "Then, why don't you stay with us?" I asked. Her wings drooped, and then she said, "How can I? I don't think that your friends trust me." "But, I don't think that you're a bad femme" I said, "I know that the others will learn to trust you." She looked away, then said, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think that it's a good idea if I stay in one place too long." "Why must you move around so much?" I asked. She sighed, then looked at me and said, "You see, I can only remain 'normal' for so long until my virus reaches a critical mass point, then I go on a destructive rampage. I sometimes hear voices within my processor, and I tend to offline those that…" She stops talking for a moment, and her optics goes crossed-eyed for a moment. I approach her, and I wave my servo in front of her, and the next then that I knew she had her tentacles wrapped around me. Her voice becomes static, and I scream for her to let me go.

She freezes, and then her tentacles unwrap me. She then limps around as her optics remained unfocused, and she walks around in circles as drool leaks from her mouth. Energy Harvester 00001-23X is really starting to scare me now, but then something weird happens: she picks up the corpse of an Eradicon with a tentacle and begins smacking herself in the helm with it. I run over, and I grab the tentacle, and she freezes for a moment, before her tentacle releases the Eradicon and she collapses. I then call up Ratchet for a Ground Bridge, and I bring Energy Harvester 00001-23X back to the base.

Ratchet runs a few more scans on her processor, and he just stares at the screen. I ask him "Ratchet, what's wrong?" He slowly turns towards me, and stares at me for a moment and says "Bumblebee, we've got to offline her immediately. It's not safe to keep her online, let alone keep her within the base." "Why shouldn't we keep her online, old friend?" asked Optimus as he walked into the medical bay. He then looks at Optimus and says "Energy Harvester 00001-23X is in fact, mentally unstable and is a psychopath. Her processor scans indicate that she was, in fact, a drone, but the virus is formatting her to give her a sentient existence. Unfortunately, this is making her a lunatic, and she's a maniac!" Just then, Energy Harvester 00001-23X wakes up, gets off the berth, walks up to us, and says, "As this moment forward, I am no longer under the designation Energy Harvester 00001-23X. My new name and designation is now Berserk." She then walks back to the berth, and falls back into recharge. The three of us just stare at her in silence.

Next morning, I was dreaming of pre-war Cybertron when I heard Ratchet scream. I get up, and I run to the control center, and I see Ratchet pointing at the ceiling. I look up, and I see Berserk crawling across the ceiling with her tentacles. She's twitching and looking around as she crawls around. I then call for her to come down, and without missing a beat, she jumps down and lands on her pedes. She looks at me closely (a little to close for my personal experience) and I ask her if she would like to go for a drive. She hops around, saying "Yes! Berserk would like to go out for a drive! Berserk would like to go out for a drive!" "But, only after you get a proper vehicle mode! You can't keep on leaving the base in your current mode" said Ratchet. Berserk looks at him and nods, and he leads her over to the computer, and brings up several images of flight vehicles. She then settles on a Predator drone, and then both she and I leave the base.

The drive was pretty uneventful, and strangely, she seemed calmer after our drive out in the open. We return to base, and that's when there was an alert about a Decepticon attack. I look at Berserk and I tell her that I'm needed to stop the Decepticons, so I need her to remain at base. She nods, and I head out with the others.

The battle went well in our favor, but when we returned to base, that was a disaster. Apparently, Cliffjumper had gotten Berserk angry, and she turned the base inside out. Even though I rarely saw Optimus get mad before, it was unnatural for him to get this upset as he shouted at Berserk for what she did and if she felt proud of herself. She replied with "Yes, I am." He then facepalmed himself, and then he told Berserk to leave the base because she was prohibited from entering our base again. Without another word, she transformed and flew out of the base.

After that, I saw Berserk from time to time, and we would hang out together like old friends. On one particular night, we were looking up at the stars together, and she was leaning on my chassis, and without asking, she kissed me on my mouth-guard. I was in shock, but I kissed her back. We had some rather heated kissing with each other, and before we could get further, Ratchet calls me on the comm-link and tells me to report back to base. Just like that, the moment that Berserk and I were sharing was gone! She then looked at me and said "Thank you for being a good friend to me, Bumblebee" before she gave me another kiss on my mouthpiece and she left. It was from that night forward that I realized something; I loved Berserk.


	3. Shattered Glass Optimus

_Since Shattered Glass Optimus got so little 'airtime' in "Dimensional Warp," I'm posting this chapter to show that he does care about somebody._

_Shattered Glass Optimus_

Yeah, I remember the day that I took Sari as my sparkmate. Hah, you wouldn't believe that an evil guy like me could find love, but it's true. For many long stellar cycles, I was nothing more than a head in Sumdac's laboratory, and I got the occasional visitor (usually one of Sumdac's stupid drones, or one of my Autobot minions with their slave collars, and very rarely, Sari.)

Yeah, Sari was a beauty, especially after Sumdac upgraded her. While she was mature enough on Earth for her to legally mate, most Cybertronians found her hideous. I, on the other servo, found her gorgeous with her curves and attitude. We would often talk about endless destruction and killing Sumdac, and how we laughed.

It took a long time, but Sumdac managed to piece me back together into my robot mode, but I was still his slave. How he tortured me, and humiliated me in front of the others; I could never forgive him for what he did. He would also humiliate Sari in front of me, and how that would make my energon boil.

It was some time after Sumdac pieced me back together when Sari came into my room (well, it was more of a cell.) Sari came in crying and limping and I asked her what was wrong. She continued to cry, and I picked her up and placed her on my chassis. I stroked her as she rested against my spark as tears leaked out of her eyes. It took her a while, but she told me what her father did to her. I don't remember what happened after that, but the next thing that I knew; I managed to level half of the lab before Sumdac electrocuted me into submission. How I hated that abomination of a human. After I was chained up, Sari came to see me in my cage, and she kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what to say, but I just kissed her back.

Well, I won't tell you what happened after that, but both Sari and I began to view each other as potential mates after that night. We both began spending more time together, and we kept our private life a secret. Bumblebee had his suspicions, but he kept quiet about it (he knows what's good for him.)

Several months after Sari and I became potential mates, she stopped seeing me. I tried to find her, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find her. I thought that Megatron had tried to capture her, but we hadn't seen him in deca-cycles. It wasn't until I heard Sumdac screaming that got my attention one day. I found Sari trying to claw her sire to death, when he electrocuted her. I tried to squash him, but that stupid slave collar electrocuted me into submission.

After Sumdac locked the both of us up, I asked Sari what was wrong with her. She began crying and she told me that she was pregnant. I was in shock to find out that Sari was sparked, before I snarled on who the sire was. She cried again and whined "It-it's-it's you!" I was at a loss for words when Sari told me. I was going to be a sire. I thought about it for a long time. Did I really want sparklings? Do I want hybrid techno-organics running at my pedes? Will that make me look like Megatron?

I thought about it for a long time. Sometimes, sparklings would try to offline their sires in order to acquire their power or rank, and would my sparkling do the same to me? I came to my decision after a very long time. I looked to Sari and asked "Do you know of the sparkling's gender?" She shook her head, and then I sighed and said "Listen Sari. If it is a mech, I want it offlined. But…if it is a femme…I want to raise it with you." Sari looked up at me with her tear-stained eyes as I did something that I never did before; I smiled. It wasn't one of those sinister smiles that I would usually give, but this one was one of those very rare happy smiles. She smiled back, and for once, I felt proud for creating something for once instead of destroying it.

Unfortunately, Sumdac managed to find out that Sari was pregnant after several weeks, and he chained me up against the wall as he chained Sari to a berth. He had all of this torture equipment as he gave one of his sinister smiles to Sari and said "With that hybrid growing inside of you, this gives me the rare opportunity for a new test subject" before he laughed like the cold-sparked maniac that he was. Sari screamed for him to stop, as I shouted back in pain for him to not to do this. I pleaded with him to torture me instead of the sparkling (what a huge blow that was to my pride.) He laughed, and he continued with the operation.

I was in my cell with Sari as I stroked her back. We saw the little sparkling squirm before it offlined, and we were forced to watch Sumdac dissect the sparkling…_our_ sparkling. It was a femme, and she looked like the both of us from her development, but…It had my optics. I remember how she stared at me as I saw her life drain out of her. Usually, I felt no compassion when a mech or femme offlined, but…this was different.

Sari became quieter after that sparkling incident, and she always hung by my side afterwards. I began to wonder of my existence after what happened. Would we all outlive Sumdac, or would he destroy us first? A sudden blast caught my attention, and Sari looked up in terror. Sumdac's lab was under attack once again. I screamed in pain from the slave collar as Sari screamed in union. Sumdac was ordering us to fight the opposition once again.

We were outside the base when I saw Shockwave and Waspinator. Now, I met both Shockwave and Waspinator before, but this time, they were…different. Instead of those usual Decepticons that we had to deal with, these two seemed evil…like us.

I still can't believe to this day that they came from another dimension and that they've rescued Sari, Bumblebee and I from Sumdac's enslavement. Sari is with me now, after they removed that organic half from her. She's so beautiful as a full Cybertronian, and we're bonded now. I wrap an arm around her and pull her close to me as my other servo is behind my helm. She moans in her sleep and I smile. I hope that I can have a second femme with her soon.

_Well, now I have to hide from Shattered Glass Optimus. He's not happy that I wrote this chapter. In case he asks, you didn't see me._

_Shattered Glass Optimus: Ghidorah, when I'm done with you, I'm putting your body on display!_

_Slipknot Ghidorah: Gotta go!_


	4. The Allspark

_This is a 'strange' chapter since we're focusing on the Allspark's point-of-view. There's not a lot of stories told by the Allspark's point-of-view._

_The Allspark_

You'd think that a non-organism would not have a personality, or a sense of being sentient, or even memories, but it's actually a lie. I happen to remember the day that I was created into this universe. My father (the One) created me before he even created my other "siblings" called Primus and Unicron. The One even told me that I had other siblings, but I never met them before. Even stranger is how I am responsible for giving life, but I also was responsible for nearly killing the universe at times. Yes, as bizarre as that sounds, it gets even weirder.

I suppose that I should start off at the very beginning of everything. Sometime after one of my siblings, Primus, went to sleep, he gave birth to thirteen sparklings of his own, giving me twelve nephews and a niece. Primus was the one that gave me my cube body. Before, I was a shapeless mass of energy floating through space. Anyway, after Primus went to sleep, I had wordless conversations with the other Primes. Both Solus Prime and myself were responsible for creating as many of the transformer race as we could. I even formed a close bond with Megatronous, and we would talk for mega-cycles on end.

It took many centuries, but he eventually overpowered the other primes and took me into deep space. I absorbed many stars with his help, and he became even stronger than before. Megatronous was known as 'The Fallen' by his siblings, but he was still the same Megatronous that I knew from when he was birthed by Primus. I needed the stars' energy to give me strength for my life-force energy, and the Fallen used my power to make him stronger. The stars that I absorbed, they gave me power to create Megatronous' armies of minions of his own to rule and dominate. The Fallen's armies invaded planets, making machines for me to absorb stars and to leave those planets as barren and lifeless as they were before we invaded.

We would have continued this forever, but one fateful day, The Shard came. Both Megatronous and I were flying through the void of space, when I could have sworn that I saw a dark object move towards us. I told Megatronous about this object, but he said that it was nothing more than space junk. I had my doubts, but then, The Shard shot through Megatronous' body! He screamed as he twisted in pain as The Shard altered its shape, and it bonded with the Fallen. He released me, and I watched Megatronous scream as he flew wildly though space.

I was alone. Alone, in this universe now. I panicked as I drifted through the universe on my own, without my companion to guide and hold me. I no longer had a warm body to hold me, or to caress me, or to speak to me in a loving way (despite having a cold voice, Megatronous knew how to make a femme swoon with his words.)

I don't know how long I was lost in space, but I saw a blue star fly by me. It passed me for a moment, but I could feel emotions coming from it. I didn't know that stars can have emotions, but I saw its memories. I saw all the stars that I consumed before, and I heard them scream as I took their life force. I heard all the beings on planets scream as I took away their suns. I was confused as to what happened, but I thought nothing of it until I met the blue star again.

I met the blue star again when I passed a dying star. I saw all these lights leave a dying planet before the star exploded. The blue star passed me again as I saw the memories of the dying star and the other stars that I consumed in the past. I knew now that I was responsible for destroying the universe. Why did I listen to the Fallen?

There was a third time when I met the blue star again. I passed by this dying star as it let off all of these gases, and new stars formed from its dying embers. The blue star passed me, giving emotions of great joy at new stars forming from the death of the old star. I thought about it for a long time until I realized what I must do. I must explore the universe and create new life on planets where there are no stars.

I spent millions of years creating new life on lifeless planets. It felt so good to be a mother again. I stopped absorbing stars to fuel my solid form. I just absorb the stars' rays and I became stronger. Then one day, I came to this blue planet.

I fell from space and crashed into its atmosphere, and then I crashed on its surface. I fell into a deep cavern, and drained of my power, I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke thousands of years later. Humans surrounded me, and they sounded like the Fallen. They talked of utilizing my power and using it to conquer their planet. Then, this femme crashed into the building that I was in and began tearing the place apart. She looked at me, and I could sense The Shard within her. She asked me who I was, and I replied that I was the Allspark. A mech groaned as he woke up as she looked at him, then she looked at me and promised that she would come back. She left as the mech woke up, and he saw me.

I am now living with Megatron. He reminds me a lot of the Fallen. I hope that he doesn't become like him.

(Present Day)

Well, all of what happened is now in the past. Megatron is now no longer on the path of becoming like the Fallen. Optimus Prime is sad that his sparkmate left to be with the other Primes. I hope that she doesn't come back. I wish to make him mine. It's true I do love Optimus Prime. He's as noble as any Prime that I've ever seen. He reminds me of my brother Primus. I sometimes enter his dreams, and I kiss him (I transform into my robotic hologram form.) I ask him if he could bond with me, and he replies that he loves his sparkmate Arcee. I still hope that I can change his mind. Did you know that the transformer race could be bonded to more than one individual? It's true. I wish to become his second sparkmate.


	5. Arcee

_This chapter takes place before "Life as a Tortured Queen." We find out a dark secret that Arcee had about Vicarious. I do not own Transformers, except for Vicarious._

_Arcee_

It's been a few months since Berserk and Soundwave left, and I do miss them. Sure, they were crazy, but they made me laugh from time to time. But, it's their daughter Ravage that I miss the most. Even though I will tell nobody this, but I wish that those two left Ravage behind and that they never come back. I loved Ravage, and I wanted to make her my own. To be honest, I was happy when Berserk and Soundwave were in stasis lock after they defeated Unicron. I got my chance to make baby Ravage my own daughter. Since I wasn't a lactating femme with a sparkling that was mine, I had my body undergo hormonal changes to produce sparkling energon. I quickly learned that femmes without spark don't produce energon as nutritious as femmes with spark. Since I didn't give birth to Ravage, my body didn't know what types of metal and the correct concentration of energon to produce.

As I was thinking on how my energon was different from Berserk's, a wave of nausea hit me. I began purging energon. Optimus walked in on me, and he took me to the medical bay. Ratchet did a scan on me, and he found that I was with spark. Optimus was proud of me that I was carrying his offspring, and he went off to tell the other Autobots that I was with spark. Ratchet went back to work and I…just sat there. I placed a servo to my helm. Me? Pregnant? I wasn't sharing the same feelings as Optimus. Rather, I was horrified. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Optimus, but…I didn't want to carry his sparkling. At least, not yet. I got up and left the medical bay.

When I was outside, I transformed and drove. And drove. And drove. I drove for miles, until I came to this sandy area with a few rocks and I transformed and just lost it. I began smashing rocks and screaming that I was pregnant with a sparkling in the middle of this war. I went on screaming and rampaging for hours until I felt exhausted. I collapsed to the ground and hit the sand with my fists. That's when I started crying.

I was missing for days, not eating, only crying. It was Bumblebee that found me in the desert. He got Ratchet to get us a Ground Bridge and then he carried me inside. All of the mechs demanded me to answer them (where was I, why didn't I call, and the like.) I screamed at them to leave me alone, and then I headed back to my old room.

I was lying on my berth when Ratchet knocked at the door. I told him to go away. He entered in, and told me that I have to consume energon. I told him to frag off. He left. It was only a matter of minutes before he came back with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Those two mechs held me down while Ratchet injected me with energon. He also gave me a serum to sleep. I don't recall much that happened after that.

I awoke in the medical bay, strapped to a berth, with an energon drip-feeding me, and the armor from my midsection removed. I had a slight bulge in my midsection. I felt really tender in a few parts of my body (I refuse to tell where.) I looked around and saw Ratchet working again. I tried to activate my weapons, but they were disabled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Arcee," said Ratchet, as he came back with another serum "We're not letting you harm the sparkling." I screamed at him to frag off. I struggled against the straps, when I heard heavy pedesteps. "Arcee, you know that I can't allow you to harm the sparkling," said Optimus as he walked in. I demanded for him to explain what was happening.

Optimus told me about the base knowing that I was pregnant. Ratchet looked at me, and asked who the sire was (there were a lot of stories of femmes running off with mechs from opposite sides back on Cybertron, and he wanted to know if I was hanging out with Starscream or Knockout.) "Ask Optimus" I shouted "He's the one who bonded with me and got me pregnant." That's when Ratchet stared at Optimus, and shouted on what he was thinking.

Both sides were shouting at each other, but I didn't stay long enough to listen to the end. Luckily for me, one of Ratchet's very sharp tools was next to the berth, so I grabbed it and sawed through the straps. I then snuck around Optimus and Ratchet and I headed for the roof.

I was thinking (in a reclined position) while staring at hundreds of miles of desert when I felt a small hand placed on my servo. I looked down, and I saw June next to me. She asked if I wanted to talk about my problem. I screamed at her on how she would feel if she got pregnant with an unwanted sparkling with the mech that thought he understood his sparkmate. That's when she screamed at me that feeling wasn't too alien to her. She told me on how Jack was an unwanted parasite when she got pregnant, that her husband left her, and she was on her own. She told me how she wanted to terminate Jack when she got the chance (she tried for the first five months of her pregnancy.) That's when we heard this squeak, and we turned around to see Jack staring at us with a look of horror on his face. "Jack…" said June before Jack turned around and ran.

We searched all over the base for Jack, but we couldn't find him. We met Raf, and asked him if he saw Jack. He told us that he saw Jack leave the base and ran towards Jasper with Miko not too far behind him. I transformed, and told June to get on.

We searched all over town, but we couldn't find Jack. It was getting dark, but I still didn't want the Autobots to find me, so we headed back to June's place. As we drove back to June's house, I felt her stroke my engine. I couldn't help but let off a soft moan as she did that, and that's when she said, "Getting a little pudgy, aren't we?" That's when I stopped, and asked June what she meant by that. She smiled and said, "I couldn't help but notice that you're putting on weight, Arcee. All pregnant women gain weight, and you're no different. Looks like Jack has to ride his bicycle again." I huffed, and then said that since I'm pregnant, my uterus was getting larger, which meant that I had to pee more. Since I didn't pee before we left, my bladder was feeling rather tight, and I warned her to stop calling me heavy, otherwise her plants will start smelling like really rancid energon. "You wouldn't" said June. "Try me" I said as I reached her house.

We entered the garage, and we saw that the door was opened. June entered inside, and I followed (hey, I was still a motorcycle, but that doesn't mean that I can't enter buildings when I'm needed.) I followed June to Jack's room, and she pushed open the door. There was a loud scream, and then I heard Jack and Miko shout at June to close the door. She closed it, and then walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch. I hit reverse, and backed up into the living room, and I lay on my side as I stared up at the ceiling.

It's impossible for you humans to tell, but I was smiling when I felt the carpet up against my body. It felt so soft against my armor and protoform. I almost purred in satisfaction. It wasn't long until Jack and Miko came in, and they sat on a reclining chair (Miko was in Jack's lap.) June just stared at them as Jack stroked Miko's hair as he said "Yes Mom, we were doing what you saw. I love Miko." "Just, why her? Don't you love Sierra?" asked June. "I did, but she's dead. Miko was there to comfort me when I heard you talking to Arcee, on how I was an unwanted parasite and that you tried to abort me during the first five months of your pregnancy." "Jack, I'm sorry," said June "But…I was scared. I didn't know what to do. When I hit the sixth month, I gave up on trying to abort you and decided to abandon you in a dumpster." Jack had this look of horror once again on his face as he went pale, but June continued, "I was at a friend's house during a party when I started having painful contractions. I ignored it until the party was over, and then I headed back home. You won't believe the apartment that I lived in, Jack. There were cockroaches everywhere, rats the size of dogs, and there was rust and dust all over the place. I made it just in time for me to give birth to you in the tub. It was painful, but I was ready to get rid of you. I had the kitchen knife ready to cut you up, but…" she fell silent here. She looked down, had a hand over her stomach, closed her eyes, and began crying.

She cried for about twenty minutes when Jack reluctantly got up from the reclining chair and placed a hand on her back. June looked back at Jack, and said "I was ready to kill you when I first saw you. You were so tiny and pink, and you had your eyes open. They were powerful eyes that looked so innocent. I, I, I…" when June broke down crying again. She hugged Jack tightly as she cried "I couldn't kill you then, not with you staring at me. I picked you up and placed you against my breast and you began sucking at my nipple. I held you close to me and I kissed your head. That's when I fell in love with you for the first time, Jack. I knew that life was going to suck, but I had to do it for you. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you Jack, but I love you."

Jack was quiet for a moment when he began screaming. He got out of June's arms as he ran to his room and bolted the door shut. Miko just stared at June for a moment, and then began screaming at her. She got up and left for Jack's room, as June began crying. I rested on my side as I took in what I heard. I was pregnant with Optimus' sparkling, and he didn't want to leave me. I thought about it for a long time.

I thought about the whole conversation, and I thought about my pregnancy, and I thought about Ravage. Ravage was an unplanned sparkling, but…Soundwave came back for Berserk, even before he knew that she was pregnant. He didn't leave when he found out that she was pregnant with his sparkling, and he stayed with Berserk and helped take care of Ravage. Optimus was hoping that I would get pregnant for a long time, and now I am. I felt a sharp pain in my bladder.

_(Third-person point-of-view)_

June was crying on the couch when she heard Arcee moan as she got up. June looked up with tear-stained cheeks as she asked, "Arcee, where are you going?" "June, where's the bathroom? I need to pee," said Arcee. June blinked a few times, and then said, "You mean, you guys can actually…?" "Yes, we can. It varies if we burn enough energon through energy weapons, what type of energon we eat, and…in my case, being pregnant" said Arcee as her back wheel was trembling. "Second door on the right" said June as Arcee did a U-turn and drove down the hallway.

Hours later, Jack came out with Miko. She was rubbing his back, as Jack still had a look of pain on his face. His mother had retreated to her room earlier, leaving the room vacant. Jack collapsed on the couch and placed his face in his hands. Miko took a seat next to him, and stroked his chest. He peeked through his fingers as he saw how concerned Miko was. They were staring at each other in silence when they realized that they heard gushing water coming from down the hallway. They looked at each other, and went to investigate.

_(Arcee's point-of-view)_

It's amazing on how much I can do with my front tire. I managed to turn on the faucet in the tub with my wheel spinning very slowly, and I adjusted the temperature of the water. I had to knock down the soap from the soap dish with one of my side-view mirrors, and I had to place my front wheel on it and spin it very fast. Soapy water was gushing all over the place, and I continued to do so until I was covered in soapy bubbles.

Once I was covered in enough soap, I removed my front tire from the soap, and I waited until all the soapy water drained from the tub. I then filled up the tub with clean water, and then I spun my front wheel again in the water until all the suds were washed off me. That's when a small accident occurred, and Jack pulled back the shower curtain. He screamed as I drenched him and the bathroom, and that's when I stopped spinning my wheel. I tilted the front part of my vehicle mode towards him, and I asked him what he was doing here. "Arcee? What are you doing in the bathtub?" he asked. I told him that I wanted to clean myself. He then asked why. I replied that I wanted to be away from mechs for a while. Ever since I found out that I was pregnant, Optimus and the others made sure that I wasn't alone (unless I snuck away from them first.)

Jack looked away, and then he noticed my pee. "Arcee, did you purge your fuel tanks?" asked Jack (he did see me throw up from time to time.) "No, I just had to pee" I replied. That's when he looked at me in a funny way, and said, "You can pee?" I told him what I told June, and he stared at me in shock for a while, then he said "How did you manage to pee in here without making a mess of the place, or without missing? Because I can't see you peeing in here without leaving energon all over the place, and without it being half-destroyed." "Sorry Jack, but that's one secret that I won't tell you" I said as I got out of the tub.

I drove out to the living room, but Jack came up behind me and said, "Wait! I need to dry you." I stopped, and I adjusted one of my side-view mirrors. "Ok, Jack" I said. That's when he came over and began drying me.

_(June's point-of-view)_

I was lying in bed when I heard Jack scream and Arcee shout "Jack! Why did you touch me there? You're never supposed to touch a femme there unless you're my mate!" Curious on what was going on, I got up and headed for the living room.

I saw Jack (soaking wet) staring at Arcee, as she was half-hidden behind the recliner. "What's going on?" I asked. "Jack touched me in a very private place while he was drying me" said Arcee. June looked at Jack, and asked "Just where did you touch her?" He told me where, and I looked at Arcee and asked why that place was so important. She told me that was where a feminine part of her body moved to while in her vehicle form. She told us that Jack never touched her in that place before, and that it caused the both of them to scream when he did touch Arcee there.

_(Arcee's point-of-view, two months later)_

I had decided to keep the sparkling. Optimus was happy that I decided to keep the sparkling, and he was very affectionate to me. We found out that it was going to be a mech. My stomach had gotten so big, I can't transform into vehicle mode anymore. I had to stay in base all the time now, but that's ok. I spent my time sleeping, or feeling my sparkling move. I usually dream of Ravage now. I wonder how she's doing? Hopefully someday, she will come back to me. It's not like that she's going to be away for so long that she grows up and has a sparkling of her own.


	6. The Fallen

_We find out some interesting facts about the Thirteen here. Plus, we also find out who The One is with some well-placed hints. I do not own Transformers, Godzilla characters, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Starship Troopers, or Pokemon._

_The Fallen_

Yeah, it's true that I was Megatronous at one point. But, it's weird that I wasn't the most 'evil' prime when I came online. Oh no, it was Liege Maximo and Logos Prime. Those two were a little bit more evil before I killed Solus. But as for why I killed Solus, have any of you _really_ seen her? No? Well, let me describe her for you…

She has the most amazing chassis that I ever saw on a femme (and large too.) She has these long, beautiful legs, the most perfect aft that anybody has ever seen, knee-length hair, slender arms, a great waist, perfect birthing hips, an angel-like face, and the most beautiful optics. And Nexus Prime does her every stellar-cycle. She's always prancing around, showing herself off, and I don't get to touch her because she's always with Nexus. Oh no, I always see her swaying her hips whenever I see her walk, and all the other Primes can't help but stare at her. One of the reasons why I killed her was that she never slept with me (after being online for 1.2 billion years, don't you think that she should have slept with me _once?_) She slept with everybody else (even Liege Maximo…but, that was just to calm down his temper. He always picked on Nexus, so Solus had to sleep with him to leave Nexus alone.)

What's more, she always gave birth to whoever slept with her. Is it wrong that I wanted one sparkling? But noooo, she gave birth to Liege Maximo's sparklings (which became Decepticons billions of years later.) I kept on asking her to sleep with me. Do you know what she said to me? She told me that, since I have a bond with the Allspark, I should ask her for sparklings. Yes, it's true. Both the Allspark and I have formed bonds, and yes, she does create more transformers.

I think that Solus Prime's refusal to sleep with me began when she walked in on me with the Allspark. I was having an intimate…'relation' with the Allspark, when Solus walked in on us. She was dressed up in what you Earthlings call a babydoll and stockings (both of them a very light blue) when she walks in on the Allspark and me. She's staring at us for a few seconds as she's trying to figure out what she's seeing, then screams and runs out. This was some time after the fight with Unicron, and after Dad has gone to sleep, so it was very early in our life cycles.

Anyway, for why Liege Maximo and Logos Prime were both more evil than me started long ago. Liege Maximo is very good at manipulation, lying, and bending others to his will (he also makes others his eternal slaves.) Logos Prime started out good, but he just lost it one day, and none of us have ever seen him since (we heard that he somehow teamed up with Unicron or some other dark god, but we don't know for sure.)

Since the Allspark gives all transformers a life force, I was assigned the task of finding uninhabited planets and then absorbing the star's energy from one of them. The other primes (except for Liege Maximo) voted that I only power up the Allspark with stars that don't have any inhabited planets. I said 'ok' and I left. For me, I consider a planet 'inhabited' if it contains robotic life forms like myself. For you organic life forms reading this, I consider you an 'evolution mistake' at best, or 'an abomination that should never exist.' Anyway, the other Primes got mad after they found out over a billion years later, and soon after, I killed Solus. I killed her slowly, and tortured her as she screamed for mercy. Heh, killing her felt good. I later battled the others, and I killed some of them as well.

They would have stayed dead, but Dad cried out to Grandpa of his children being dead. Grandpa…we only visited him once every few million years, and he was happy to meet us. He loved us all, but I suspected that he liked Prima, Alpha Trion, and Onyx the most. We also got to see our other uncles whenever they were around (Vector Prime loved Uncle Dialgia and Uncle Palkia a lot. They taught him a lot about time travel and exploring other dimensions when he was younger.)

Grandpa was happy to see Dad whenever he would visit, and he was always sad whenever Dad bought up Uncle Unicron. "Reminds me of my other son that I banished to the Distortion World. I wish that he wasn't so violent in life. I hope that Unicron doesn't turn out that way," my grandpa would always say.

Anyway, after I killed my brothers and sister, I took the Allspark with me and we explored the universe together. I destroyed lots of star systems and absorbed the intelligence of the citizens of the inhabitants of such places. I would have continued this forever, but then came The Shard. It infected me, and I don't remember what happened. All that I do remember is that I destroyed lots of planets while exploring other solar systems and other dimensions before I regained my senses.

When I remembered who I was, I began a conquest. I traveled to a thousand different universes and I destroyed them. I recruited my minions that I considered the strongest from conquered worlds, but there were exceptions.

One world that I traveled to had this gigantic Predacon defeating a three-headed metal predacon. Even though the three-headed predacon lost, I was impressed with its power. I offered to make him a general for my army. He told me that his name is Mecha-King Ghidorah, and I repaired his body.

The both of us traveled to another world with the same gigantic Predacon, and he had a robotic counterpart. He was easily destroyed when he fought both the predacon and a stone-like Maximal, but I was impressed with the way that he fought. He told me that he was Mecha-Godzilla, and I made him another general.

Of course, there were times that I recruited some idiots, but I had them come with me (they made me laugh.) In this one parallel universe of Earth, there were these little robots, and I crushed them all easily. There was this one fluffy robot that had electricity coming out of his body, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I asked what his name was, and he told me that he was Sheep Man (I laughed when he said this.) I told him that I can make him stronger, and he happily accepted my invitation.

In this other parallel universe, there was a place called Morpheus, and I saw this blue metallic creature battling an organic counterpart. He was working with this fat human (He was called Dr. Eggman, I kid you not), and I destroyed most of the life forms there. The metallic creature proved to be powerful, and I was rather impressed with him, despite his small size. I asked who he was, and he told me that his name was Hyper Metal Sonic. I made him a lieutenant.

In this other parallel universe for Morpheus, I found these two funny robots. Their names were Scratch and Grounder, and I asked if they would come with me and conquer worlds (I said this because I really wanted to make them my court jesters. These two idiots were that funny.) They told me that they had to capture this 'Sonic' creature, and that they worked for Dr. Robotnik. I destroyed Dr. Robotnik's lab, and I squashed Sonic, and those two agreed to come with me.

In this other universe, I found a race of ferocious Insecticon-like creatures. They were very intelligent, and they loved to destroy. I found their 'queen' (It was called the Brain) and I absorbed its mind-controlling powers after I killed it. All of the bugs began to obey me, and I led them to another universe.

I continued to travel to universes when I heard this voice call out to me. _Fallen, why must you destroy my children? You killed my Great-grandsons and granddaughter. Isn't their blood enough?_ I called out that I could never have enough blood on my servos. I existed to conquer and rule. All universes would be mine. _Fallen, do not be mistaken. I have heard the screams of all my children die because of you. I shall send Logos Prime's successor to destroy you. His name is Soundblaster, but you know him as Soundwave. He will fight you in the final battle._

Soundwave…his name is on my lips. I fought countless Soundwaves before, and they were all weak. None of them proved to be a challenge for me. They all crushed easily after I destroyed their sparks and minds. I don't know how this other one will be superior to me.

On my journey through dimensions, I recruited many Predacons that I considered useful. Some wanted to fight, others were good leaders, and some were minions of Unicron. Of course, this is a lie as well. Once I find Unicron, I shall destroy him and absorb his spark and body with my own, making myself even stronger than Sire. I can only hope that this form is strong enough to defeat The One.

_Yes, we will be seeing all of the minions that The Fallen has recruited in the final battle of the Dimensional Warp series. As for who The One is, are you surprised? Well, Arceus does care about Dialgia, Palkia, and Giratina (plus, he created them,) so I thought _what if they weren't the only children that he had?_ So, I also made Primus and Unicron part of his family. Even though Unicron is evil, Arceus still loves him. We'll find out what happens from Arceus' view of Unicron in the final story of Dimensional Warp._


	7. Soundwave

_We find out about what happened to Soundwave when he first died. I do not own Transformers except for Berserk._

_Soundwave_

I can't believe it; I just can't believe it. Berserk killed me. With one Electro-Magnetic Pulse, she killed me. The other Autobots and Decepticons offlined with me as well, and now our sparks are joining the Allspark. I watch the Autobots' sparks fly to the Allspark itself as I fall with the other Decepticons' sparks.

It is warm down here to where I'm going. The Pit is always warm. I feel the flames scorch my spark as I feel myself burn. Megatron and Starscream are burning as well. Starscream screams as loud as he can, as Megatron roars. I keep quiet as the molten metal burns at my spark.

Life. It's a funny thing. You're living your life and it ends suddenly. No goodbyes, no sparks bonding with yours, no sparkmate calling to you, it just ends. Death. It feels eternal. It's much longer than that. Our sparks are dull here in the Pit. No light from above, just from below with the molten metal and flames. Everything is with an orange glow as it burns.

After what I did, I'm not too surprised. I hurt Berserk and she left me. She left me. I felt her end of the spark bond grow cold. She hates me. I feel no remorse for what I did to get here. I offlined countless Autobots, had a servo in having Cybertron destroyed, and now, I hurt Berserk. She's alone on Earth. Bumblebee is with the Allspark. He's not there to be with her.

Every solar cycle is the same down here. Always sulfurous smog, smoke, lead in the air, and the stink of molten metal. It's always dark with the glow of the embers of the Pit. I wonder what Berserk is up to now? She's probably off somewhere on Earth or in space, acting the way before I met her. I can't help but wonder if she met another mech. I know that she's up there, watching the stars. There are no stars down here in the Pit. Only an eternal darkness.

Pain. It's the only real thing down here. Our sparks are on the disassembly line. Blades come out and chop up our sparks. Ever had you spark split in two? How about ten thousand times before the day is done? I have. It hurts so much that you can't remember anything. I forgot Berserk. I forgot who I was. I didn't even know where I was. Oh right, I'm here in the Pit. Our sparks are pieced back together with molten metal. Pain. It hurts.

I watch some sparks roll off the assembly line. Crushers crush them. They're pieced back together. Of course, spark pieces are often mixed up by the crushed sparks that fall. They lose their minds. Who knows how many souls are in a spark that's been pieced with mixed-up parts.

My spark is in a clamp. They squeeze us until our spark cracks and crumbles into dust. The dust is carried off elsewhere. I do not know where. I felt my spark crack, and now I'm dust. I'm carried to a sandblasting area. My spark is used to polish some metal. Now my spark is scattered to the wind down here. It blows my spark-dust all over the place. I'm shattered. Berserk, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish that I never bonded with you or even met you. You deserve to be happy with Bumblebee. But, it's my fault. I forced you to run away. Bumblebee was your true love all along. I'm sorry.

I feel something pulling at me. It takes me higher. Higher. I rise from the Pit, and my spark is whole again. I watch the unforgiving darkness fall away from me. I look up and I see Optimus Prime's, Bumblebee's, Bulkhead's, Arcee's, and Ratchet's sparks fly above mine. The same force that is pulling at my spark is pulling at their sparks as well. I look away from them. I deserve to be back down in the Pit.

As the six of us are flying, I heard a voice that only I could hear. It sounds very painful and evil, unforgiving and hateful. I hear it scream at me to come back. I believe that I saw something try to reach out of the darkness for my spark. I also heard it scream at me that I will never be the Pit's again. I think that it also said that The One is going to watch over me. I don't know. I might have misheard.

I look ahead and see a portal of electricity with something on the other side. There is a primrose color to it. The Autobots don't know what it is, but I saw that glow before. It is Berserk's spark. Her spark glows that color.

I wake up. There are dark clouds above me. Lightning sparks above it. I wonder where I am. Is it Purgatory? I know that this isn't the Pit. Far too cold to be the pit. I groan as I force my limbs to move. Then, I see her. It is Berserk. She killed me. That makes her Death.

I then see the bump in her midsection. I point to it and she nods. She's carrying my sparkling. Inside her, she creates life. She is Life.

Berserk. She happens to be two sides of the same coin. Life and Death. Both of them are hers to control. I'm nothing more than her plaything. She can take my life away, and she can give it back.

I did ask her why she brought me back. She told me that she loves me. Love? I felt her speak to my spark that she was lonely all her life. I am her other half. She told me that I gave her emotions, love, and a meaning to her existence. I do my best to not to laugh. My whole life is to be cold, emotionless, and to serve Megatron. I thought that I was those things. I don't know how to respond. If I don't know what I am, then, what am I?

I felt something beat across my spark. I look up at Berserk, and she's smiling at me. "I know what you are," she said. She pulls me close and she kisses me on my lips. Over her spark, she tells me that I'm her mate, her lover, her friend, and the one who fathered her sparkling. She tells me that I'm Love. I can live with that.


	8. Jackson Darby

_This chapter is a bit dark. It takes place while Miko, June, Arcee, and Vicarious are busy training. We find out what happens on Earth. I do not own Transformers. I only own Vicarious and my Nightmare Serpent Necrofangs._

_Jackson Darby_

It's been two years since I've last seen my wife. Nobody at the base knows where Miko, my mother, Vicarious, or Arcee disappeared. Of course, they're not the only ones who disappeared. Soundwave, Berserk, and Baby Ravage also disappeared, but it's been…how long was it? Oh right, roughly eight to nine years now. God, has it been that long? I guess that it has.

Strange on how years can pass within the blink of an eye if you think about it. I'm alone now. Optimus has Atonimus, the last of his family. I wouldn't count Megatron, though. He's been acting really weird ever since he came back from the dead. His habits make him laughable now. Last week, he dug up an entire dinosaur fossilized skeleton, and then he ate it. Yes, I'm not kidding you. He ate it.

I look over at him now. He's acting like a gigantic metal puppy around Atonimus. Atonimus is happy to have an uncle that thinks that he's a puppy. I shake my head. He's weird.

Raf has become more isolated over the years. He has this scary stare now. I sometimes find him looking at some dirty magazines (they used to be mine, but Miko made me throw them out.) My wife says that I shouldn't have to look at dirty magazines when I have a wife to please. Of course, that's when I had a wife. I'm now alone.

Bumblebee has been hanging out with Smokescreen all the time now. They're like identical brothers. I wish that I had a sibling to talk to, or at least dad. But no, he's dead, and my mother had only me.

Vince and Sierra are around, but it's not in a positive way. He's always groping her in front of me, which is his way of saying "Not so lucky now, huh Darby?" He's a jerk, I can tell you that much. How I hate him, I can't express in words.

We've gotten a new recruit. His name is Ultra Magnus. He was the second-in-command under Optimus before he stayed on Cybertron for a while as Optimus and his team headed to Earth. He's a strict rule follower. He always wants the others to call him "Sir" when addressing him. But, with Megatron the puppy around, there have been some very good laughs. Let me tell you of the night that he came to Earth. He landed down on this planet, and Optimus brought him to base. When they entered base, Megatron was fetching a stick (it was really a gigantic dead palm) that Bumblebee brought, and you should have seen the face that Ultra Magnus had. He had this look of confusion, horror, anxiety, curiosity, and fright on him, before he shouted "What is going on here?" Megatron replied, "Why, have you never seen a game of 'fetch' before?" Ultra Magnus then said that he'll never see anything as crazy as what he saw again within his lifetime. That's when Megatron stood up, walked over to Magnus, and then French-kissed him. Ultra Magnus was flailing his arms around and screaming.

Of course, that was the only bright day that we had around the base. We've been fighting the Decepticons, and they've brought reinforcements. There's this one mech named Trypticon who has been leveling the planet, and we don't stand a chance against him. There are many more Decepticons now, and we have been unable to stop them. All the Autobots came back bruised, dented, scratched, and with missing armor after fighting them. Ratchet has been working around the clock to keep them online, but it's a losing battle.

I get up and walk back to my room. It's quiet there. I lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling. How I wish that Miko were here. She knew how to brighten my day. I miss her attitude, her charisma, and her love. I remember how we would make love together for hours. Now, it's Sierra and Vince who make love together for hours, and me…I get nothing. Of course, Optimus is in the same boat with me. I sometimes hear him cry at night.

I go outside the next day. It's dusty and cloudy. There are a lot of planes and warehouses all over the place. I walk over to one of the B-2 Spirits and lean against the landing gear. I turn my head and look out at the desert. Wind is blowing the dust across in clouds across the desert. I see a tumbleweed move with the wind. It's dead out there.

I hear some loud foot stomps coming my way, and I see Megatron's pedes. He kneels down, and I'm looking into his optics. "Jack" he asks "Do you want to talk about something?" "Like what?" I ask, "When did you care about things that aren't about you?" He looks sad, then said "Listen Jack, I'm not the same mech when I died. I changed." I scoff, then look away. That's when I'm up in the air, and I'm looking into his optics. "Tell me, Jack. I know that something is bothering you."

I huff, then I explain to Megatron my feelings. "Listen, I'm sad that my wife, my mom, and my partner are gone. It's been two years since I've last seen them, and I have strong suspicions that they're gone forever. Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage have been gone for eight years, and there's a good chance that they've died. My guess is that Miko, Mom, Arcee, and Vicarious are dead as well. I'm alone in this world." Megatron stares at me, and I'm in his palm. He brings me close to his face, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I place my hand against his 'nose,' or where it would be. It feels cold, and I can feel air blow against my skin.

"Listen Jack" he begins "Ever since I came to this dimension to rejoin Optimus, I lost another family that I've had. Their names are Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy. Shaggy was a human who was like a brother to me. My spark still pains for not being with him. I miss him every single day. Being with Atonimus and Optimus helps me ease that pain. Sometimes, I wish that my memories of being Megatron never were awakened so I could still be with Shaggy." "Your memories?" I asked. Megatron then began his tale on how he was a dog, and was reborn as Megatron.

I stare at him in shock when he was done. I was unable to speak, and I felt myself being placed on the ground. Megatron lies down besides me, in a dog-like manner (his arms were crossed, and his head is behind his hands.) We both remained quiet for hours.

Much later, I head back to my room. I lie facedown on the pillows. It's weird, but I can still smell Miko's scent on them. I cry into them.

I must have fallen asleep, because I didn't hear Sierra come into the room. I feel her body press up against mine, and she licked my ear. I awoke with a start, and I look at her. "Jack" she said, "I want to help you feel better." I stare at her in shock, and then said "But, what about Vince? He's going to kill me." "Jack" she said, "I want to make you feel better. I know that you've been depressed ever since Miko disappeared, and I want to help you ease the pain. Please, do to me what you would do to your wife."

I still can't believe that I did Sierra. Vince found out, all right. I was reading a magazine, when I felt this strong pair of arms wrap around my neck. I'm choking as Vince snarled, "You slept with Sierra, you bastard. I'm going to kill you." I had no defense against him. I'm covered in bruises, and he walks away triumphantly. My nose and lips are bleeding, and I hurt all over. I curl up into a ball and I begin crying.

I return to my room, and I lay my head on the pillow. I think back to when Miko killed Fast Willy. Usually, it's the man in the relationship that does the protecting. But, Miko saved my life on more than one occasion. Arcee was there to protect me. Even mom protects me because she loves me. Now, I'm a weak creature. I'm defenseless in a hostile world. I always thought that I was a leader, but I was wrong. I had Miko and Arcee with me. Raf doesn't need me anymore. He's always in his own world. Shockwave got to him when we were aboard the Nemesis, and now, he's turning into a human version of him! Sierra has Vince, and I've got nothing.

I began sleeping a lot lately. The Autobots are fighting the war, and they need Raf's help with the computer systems. I'm just a pet around here. I try to dream of Miko, but there's only darkness. It's always cold when I dream. I call out to her, but she never answers. There are monsters in this darkness. I saw one of them once. It was a huge serpent with spheres on its underbelly, and it had five fused mouths to make one mouth. It swallowed me whole. I was screaming for Arcee the whole time, but she never came.

I used to remember a time when I would wake up screaming from such nightmares, but now, I keep on dreaming. I don't even wake up. It's always an endless dream of darkness. There is nothing to feel down here. I even tried to feel the floor once, but my hand keeps on touching nothing. I don't know why my feet seem to be on a smooth surface. I open up my eyes from time to time, and they close. Awake. Asleep. It doesn't matter to me. Both worlds don't have Miko. Nobody cares for me. I'm alone.


End file.
